It Varies
by Fairady
Summary: To some it might seem nothing changed. 50 sentences, slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or story, they go to Ubisoft for their checks. Speaking of which, I make no money off this either.

Warnings: Slash.

Notes: My teeth rotted while writing this. Wanted to do a proper exploration of an evolving relationship -short answer, v. complicated- but decided I was down enough as it was and needed the fluff. Which is good because Maria came dangerously close to forcibly taking over this thing and turning it into fifty sentences about _her_.

It Varies  
by Fairady

.

.

**#19 - Candle**

The small flame illuminated and reflected off Altair's strange eyes making it seem like they were glowing.

**#33 - World**

Altair has never wondered about the breadth and scope of the world like Malik does, to him the only things that matter are always within arms reach.

**#06 - Hurricane**

They take the guards at a dead run, and the one man who survived would forever swear it was twelve men who attacked.

**#47 - Highway**

"Fool," Malik yells as the horse thunders away from the startled Crusaders, "you will kill us with your antics!"

**#37 - Lies**

"A nightmare," Altair said, breathing in the scent of Malik as he discretely adjusts himself below the blankets, "it was only a nightmare."

**#07 - Wings**

Altair prefers to track from the rooftops, it gives him a clear escape route and an unobstructed view of Malik stalking their target on the ground.

**#01 - Ring**

Altair smiles as they're surrounded and he feels Malik's shoulder nudge his back, the guards don't stand a chance.

**#18 - Dream**

Malik has long accepted that he finds the male form more arousing than the female, but he cannot look certain people in the eye the days he remembers his more erotic dreams.

**#02 - Hero**

It's aggravating having to listen to Kadar all but sing praises about his skills, but it is worth it just to hear the acerbic remarks Malik cannot hold back even from his own brother.

**#12 - Temptation**

Altair watched Malik practice, his blades flashed as his body flowed through the complicated forms, and wanted nothing more than to feel _that_ move against him, _with_ him.

**#05 - Run**

A master assassin doesn't need useless distractions though and it is best for him to forget Malik.

**#04 - Box**

Altair did not realize how ingrained Malik had become in his life until he actively tried to cut the other out.

**#08 - Cold**

Malik didn't realize Altair was pulling away until he woke up one night alone and shivering.

**#03 - Memory**

The days when Malik could expect some part of his body to have an Altair shaped attachment if the boy was near seemed like nothing more than a dream in front of the man who rarely even looked at him.

**#25 - Mask**

It was frustrating, trying to see the boy he once knew hidden behind the smirk of the man he barely knew.

**#11 - Midnight**

In the latest hours of the night Malik often finds himself unable to sleep despite the draughts forced on him by the doctors, his mind too full of the pain and grief of loss.

**#43 - Search**

For the first time in a long while Altair found himself completely alone and was disgruntled to find out how much more work he had to do.

**#17 - Promise**

Later -as the stinging of his pride lessens enough for him to _see_- he makes a promise to not hurt what remains of his family, it is a promise he breaks the moment he enters Jerusalem.

**#09 - Red**

Malik's dreams are filled with red, a color he rarely sees awake until the day Altair enters his city.

**#31 - Sacred**

If his vows to the order were not so important, Altair knows Malik would have denied him access to the Bureau.

**#21 - Silence**

Malik's tongue is sharp and biting but it's not what he says that hurts Altair the most, it is the long stretches of silence when he knows that the other man is trying to forget his presence.

**#22 - Journey**

Too late, Altair realizes what he truly lost at the temple; too soon, he is sent back to Jerusalem.

**#30 - Body**

Altair watches as Malik pours water down his back, it streams down his skin catching on an array of scars both familiar and not.

**#26 - Ice**

Malik's eyes are hard and cold as they stare him down from across the Bureau counter.

**#35 - Fever**

Altair is fevered and out of his mind, Malik pays no heed to the man's desperate words as he grudgingly tends to his needs.

**#14 - Music**

The sound of prayers filtered into the Bureau giving Altair something else to focus on besides the eternal silence stretched between the Dai and himself.

**#13 - View**

No matter how hard he tried Malik couldn't stop himself from noticing the changes in Altair.

**#16 - Cover**

On the brink of sleep Altair feels the weight of a blanket being thrown over him.

**#36 - Laugh**

All the embarrassment and humiliation is almost worth it when Malik's helpless laughter fills the Bureau.

**#42 - Talk**

When Malik fumbled, the fingers of his hand suddenly clumsy with the bandage, neither man said a word and the silence laid heavily across them both.

**#48 - Unknown**

Malik barely heard the apology lost as he was in studying the man he realized he truly did not know.

**#45 - Eclipse**

Altair wants to linger with Malik and talk, but there is no time, too much is at stake.

**#23 - Fire**

Smoke stings Malik's eyes as he fights the wraiths of his own brethren praying Altair ends the madness soon.

**#34 - Formal**

"You almost look presentable," Malik remarks when he sees Altair in the black robes for the first time.

**#28 - Forgotten**

The first months after the worst of the damage done to the Order was dealt with are tense, neither man quite sure how to go back to being friends.

**#32 - Farewells**

Few ever understand their habit of trading insults when parting ways.

**#24 - Strength**

Even lacking one arm Malik is still a match for Altair, and he has no qualms about proving it.

**#27 - Fall**

Malik's breath catches when Altair smiles wearily at him, it's a sight becoming more and more common as the Order slowly heals under their care.

**#15 - Silk**

Altair's pale skin stood out in stark contrast with the dark rug and Malik had to stop working and stare for a moment.

**#38 - Forever**

"No," Maria said, eyes and hands firm, "I will bear our children but my heart belongs to another, just as your own does."

**#46 - Gravity**

The late nights eases the guard he usually has on his tongue, and Malik finds himself asking a question he has been thinking of for a while, "Have you ever loved, Altair?"

**#44 - Hope**

The sudden surge of emotion nearly choked Altair and he had to take a breath then another before answering.

**#40 - Whisper**

"You," Altair turned his head, lips almost close enough to touch Malik's ear, "only you."

**#49 - Lock**

The heartfelt words stun Malik into silence for the rest of the night.

**#41 - Wait**

He wants to push, wants to hear Malik give words to what lays in his eyes, but stops himself; Malik will take his own time and Altair must simply wait.

**#20 - Talent**

Words have always come easily to Malik -written or verbal- so it is an alien feeling to realize he truly did not have anything he could say to match what Altair had said to him.

**#10 - Drink**

If he were the type of man to drink to excess he would blame his idiotic plan on it.

**#29 - Dance**

Malik felt like a fool but when he rose back up and saw the dark, _hungry_ look in Altair's eyes he knew it was worth it.

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

Groans fall from Altair's lips and he cannot be bothered to stifle them, not when his hands can trace the lines of scars and muscles as he pulls Malik closer.

**#50 - Breathe**

In the darkness of night Altair breaths in Malik's scent and let's the even sound of his heart lull him to sleep.

.

.


End file.
